La otra Lisa Simpson
by windrider86
Summary: La versión española del relato que publiqué hace unos días. Lisa no es la única niña prodigio en Springfield; tiene una amiga que es tan inteligente y talentosa como ella... pero que no es feliz con su vida.


_Los Simpson_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Matt Groening y Fox. Esto es solo una pequeña historia (espero que no sea la última XD) que he escrito por pura diversión. Es la versión española del relato que publiqué hace unos días. Agradecería que dejarais un comentario si leéis la historia; prometo hacer lo mismo con las vuestras ;)

_**La otra Lisa Simpson**_

Así es como me llaman de vez en cuando, pero eso no es verdad. Solo soy la amiga de Lisa... o al menos eso me gustaría creer. Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que por fin había encontrado a una amiga de verdad, pero con el tiempo nos hemos distanciado.

"_¿Crees que podremos seguir siendo amigas?" "Solo siendo las mejores"_

Pues me temo que una de las dos ha dejado de serlo... y me temo que esa soy yo. No puedo... no puedo más... Es demasiada presión; no puedo soportarlo... Para Lisa, ser una estudiante modelo, intentar mejorar cada día, alcanzar nuevas metas... es un reto, una motivación. Para mí, es una obligación; siempre lo ha sido. No bastaba con ser buena estudiante; tenía que ser la mejor. No bastaba con ser una niña buena; tenía que ser perfecta.

Siempre ha sido así desde que yo recuerdo; mis padres se preocupan por mí, quieren darme lo mejor... pero nunca me preguntan qué es lo que quiero yo. Y yo quiero ser normal, solo eso... ¿Es mucho pedir?

Si alguien cree que estoy llorando mientras escribo estas palabras... acierta. No puedo evitarlo. Ahora mis padres están discutiendo; hablan de mudarse a otra ciudad... Otra más... Belfast, Boston, Nueva York, Springfield... Por favor, que paren ya; cuatro ciudades en siete años... Y sí, habéis leído bien: Belfast. Nací en Irlanda del Norte, aunque por lo visto soy americana. No lo sé; me da igual. Solo quiero quedarme a vivir en una ciudad y llevar una vida normal...

Pero no importa. Mi voz nunca importa. Solo mis notas, mis solos de saxofón y mis buenos modales; eso es lo que cuenta. Eso es lo que quieren mis padres. Ellos saben qué es lo mejor para mí... lo que quieren ellos.

Toda mi vida está programada: cada minuto de mi vida está cuidadosamente planificado. ¿Cómo se puede llamar _vida_ a eso? De casa a la escuela, de la escuela a casa... no me divierto en ninguno de los dos lugares. Intento sonreír, sí, pero no es más que una máscara, la mayoría de las veces... Comer un helado, ir a la playa, jugar en la nieve... eso es lo que me hace feliz; las cosas más normales del mundo. Lo que hace feliz a cualquier niño... Y por supuesto, eso es lo que raramente puedo tener.

¿Quién soy en realidad? ¿La brillante alumna y saxofonista siempre sonriente y que siempre alza la mano cuando la profesora hace una pregunta? ¿O tal vez la pobre y triste niña que llora en silencio todas las noches, lamentando su vida vacía y carente de significado?

Sé que debería atreverme a decirles a mis padres como me siento en realidad, pero... ¿valdría la pena? ¿Me escucharían o simplemente me dirían que solo soy una niña que no sabe lo que quiere? No sería la primera vez, desde luego... ¿Pero cómo pueden _ellos_ saber mejor que _yo_ lo que yo quiero? ¡Quiero ser feliz, y no soy feliz con mi vida! ¡No puedo ser feliz con mi vida! ¡Necesito un cambio!

Pero... ¿cómo voy a hacerlo?

Sin duda una importante cuestión... No tengo ni idea de qué debería hacer. Mmm... Tal vez podría preguntarle a Lisa... Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer; quizá mis padres puedan controlarme cuando estoy en casa, pero no pueden hacerlo cuando estoy en el colegio... aún. Estoy segura de que Lisa me ayudará tan pronto como le cuente mis problemas; apuesto a que ya sabe que me pasa algo malo... Solo espero que nadie se entere de que me está ayudando; lo último que querría es que Lisa se metiera en problemas por mi culpa.

Necesito calmarme un poco… Espero que un baño caliente me ayude. Todavía es sábado por la tarde; tengo suficiente tiempo para pensar en mi plan hasta que llegue el lunes, pero ahora necesito relajarme. Si el baño no es suficiente, estoy segura que escuchar mis CD de Enya después de cenar calmará mi alma… "Shepherd Moons", "The Memory of Trees"… Tengo que darle las gracias a Lisa por regalármelos… ni siquiera era mi cumpleaños… Realmente es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida, además de mi colgante…

Uf... Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... Eso no puede ser bueno para una niña de siete años. No creo que sea bueno para nadie, de hecho.

Bueno... No sé cómo acabará todo esto, pero sí que sé una cosa. Es algo que tengo en común con Lisa; algo que las dos tenemos muy bien aprendido, cada una a su manera, aunque eso es lo de menos. Ambas lo tenemos muy claro: ser un niño prodigio no es ninguna bendición.

_Allison Elaine Taylor_


End file.
